Blue Christmas
by DarkLordK
Summary: White returns home for Christmas, only to find her mother isn't even there. Will she be alone, or find comfort in the arms of someone she wasn't expecting? T for language. Contains fluffy goodness. White/Touko/HildaX? Read and find out who!


Hey, guys! Just decided to post something new... A Christmas-related one-shot. :D

Contains fluff, but no lemons. Jesus' birthday is about love, not plowing. And I don't mean snow. XD

Okay. The character, if you couldn't tell by the little... Um... Footer, I guess you'd call it? Anywho, this story is a White/Touko/Hilda (Blegh, hate that name) fic. As for who she's all fluffy for... Well, you'll have to read and find out. ;)

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o

"Alright, good job, Emboar!"

The brunette cheered on her starter Pokémon as he easily took down Brycen's Beartic with a Fire Blast. Brycen sighed and smiled. He had been defeated.

"Good fight, White. I knew I'd have trouble against an Emboar, but to be taken down like that is... Well, it's almost embarrassing."

White gave a chuckle from the other side of the arena. "Oh, come on. Don't be so hard on yourself. I have a Fire-Type. Of COURSE he was going to be tough," she said as she gave her hulking fire pig a pat on the back.

This earned her a laugh from Brycen as he tossed her the Freeze Badge. "Don't get so cocky, girl. Iris won't go down easily, so you better train even harder."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." She smirked as she effortlessly caught the badge heading her way. "Emboar, come on back." A flash of red light, and the monster was safely back in his Pokéball. She left the gym and shivered as the Winter air hit her. "Man... Maybe I should've waited until AFTER Christmas to win the badge... But nooo, I had to go and pull it off on Christmas Eve. Maybe I AM too cocky for my own good..." A sigh escaped her lips as she sent out her Unfezant and climbed on it's back. "Let's go home, girl. To Nuvema."

A nod and a screech from the bird Pokémon, and they were off. White shivered again, mentally berating herself for not wearing more season-appropriate clothes. After a while, they landed in front of the girl's house. She hopped off and called back Unfezant before heading in. 'Mmm... Warm... A nice change of pace from where I was.' She giggled and called out. "Mom, I'm home!"

No answer.

"Um... Mom, hello? I'm back for Christmas..." Still no answer. It was then that she spotted a nite on the refrigerator. She walked over and pulled it out from under the magnet.

'White, gone with Bianca's and Cheren's parents for a Chrstmas party. Be back around 8 tonight. See you then. Love, mom.' White blinked, glancing over at the clock above the kitchen door. 8:36 P.M. The girl's heart sank. "I'm... Gonna be alone on Christmas..."

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

"Boring... Seen it... Stupid... Ugh, I hate this show..." The lonely girl was flipping through the channels on the T.V. in her room. It was now 9:14, and she hadn't heard anything from her mother. No call on her Xtransciever, nothing. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she realized the cold hard truth that she would probably spend Christmas alone. Her mother, if she ever came home, would probably be hung over and unwilling to leave her bed. The thought nearly broke the girl down, but she was stronger than that. She never cried, except in movie theaters. It couldn't start happening now...

Or at least, that's what she told herself as she felt her cheeks getting wet, slowly at first, gradually getting worse at the young trainer began to sob. The sound of a door opening was heard, and she felt someone gingerly touch her arm, concerned for the sobbing girl.

She turned her head, quickly wiping her tears, only to see someone she wasn't even close to expecting.

"...B-Bianca...?" The blonde nodded, smiling some.

"Yeah... It's me. I came over to check on you, since our parents didn't come home yet... I figured you were lonely. Plus, Serperior and the others missed your Pokémon, so I decided we'd come visit." Her lips turned up into a grin, and she let out her Serperior, Musharna, Simipour, and Stoutland. White followed suit, releasing Emboar, Unfezant, Bisharp, and Zoroark. The Pokémon went out into the living room so as not to be cramped in White's somewhat small room, and the girls sat on her bed, watching 'The Sandile Clause.'

°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°º0º°

They giggled at the funny parts, and when the movie was nearly at it's end, Bianca suprised White by hugging her tightly. She relaxed into the hug. "...Thanks for coming over, Bianca... It means a lot to me that you wanted to be here for me..." Her words, though nothing more than a murmur into the blonde's neck, had real meaning behind them. She had liked the blonde girl for a while now, even if everyone else was convinced she had a crush on Cheren. She didn't care, The actual object of her love was holding her, and hell if she wasn't gonna enjoy it.

"Not a problem, White. You know I care for you. A lot. Like... A LOT a lot."

White giggled. "Yeah, I know..."

"...Um... Hey... Can I ask you something...?"

"Sure."

"Umm... You're good with telling people how you feel about them... So... I need some advice... On telling someone that I like them..."

So that was it. She was just being used as a starting point, probably for Bianca to tell Cheren or someone else lucky that she wanted to be with them. She truly felt hurt.

"That's why you're here? Just to come to me for that? I thought you came here because I was lonely!"

"I-I did, but I thought since I was here-"

"Stop it! I don't wanna hear it! I'm not gonna be used as a crutch to help you get to Cheren or some other guy!"

"B-But White-"

"No! I'm so sick of everyone doing this to me! Every time I like someone, they're into someone else and I-!" She froze, realizing what just came out of her mouth. Bianca simply stared at the brunette, unable to believe what she just heard. White, the sexiest girl in Nuvema Town... Liked her?

They stayed silent for a second before White ran into the bathroom in hysterics. She slumped down against the door, sobbing. Bianca sighed and walked over to the door. "...White...?"

The only response was a muffled sob and "Go away...!"

"White, no... Come on... Come out of there..."

"No... Leave me alone, just like everyone else has... Go fuck Cheren, or whoever it is... I don't care anymore..." This caused Bianca to get a little angry.

"No, White. I'm not leaving. You assume I want to tell Cheren that I like him,. or someone else, but I don't, okay! I wanted to tell YOU that!"

Silence.

"...You... Wha...?"

"I wanted to ask you how you'd wanna be asked out, so I could do it. I thought it was a pretty smart plan, honestly... But I didn't think you'd jump to conclusions. Come on, White, you should know better than to do that... You've beaten what, six Gym Leaders?"

"...Seven..."

"Seven Gym Leaders. That takes brains to do, and I know you have 'em. You jumping to conclusions is so unlike you. You gave up without even understanding the whole situation, and I think that was pretty silly of you! You NEVER give up, ever!"

More silence.

"...White, you okay in there?"

White responded by opening the door and throwing herself into the girl's arms, sobbing. "I-I'm so sorryyyyy...!"

"Shh... White, it's okay... Shhhh... Don't cry..."

They stayed that way for a while, until Bianca took the initiative and lightly kissed the sobbing girl on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, no fireworks went off, Bianca had no intentions of taking it any further (unless White wanted to, of course), but a thousand words and feelings were in that small action. Both girls cared for the other, so much so that neither stopped the kiss for a few seconds.

After Bianca pulled her head back, she smiled and reached into her bag. "I got you a present, too..."

"Aw... B-Bianca, no, you didn't have to... I didn't even get you anything..."

"What? Well, then I guess I can take this back..." The blonde smirked jokingly and handed White a small locket. Inside was a picture of them that they had taken about a year ago.

The gift made White tear up again, but this time, they were happy tears. "B-Bianca, I-"

Said girl cut White off with a quick kiss and a smile. "Come on... I'm sleepy. Let's go cuddle by the fireplace, like some corny Christmas movie." This caused the other girl to laugh and nod, taking Bianca into the living room. She saw several Pokémon cuddled up in a way that made it seem like they had simply dropped and zonked out. She giggled quietly and sat down in front of the fireplace, Bianca sitting in her lap.

Since she hadn't gotten the blonde anthing for Christmas, she took it upon herself to pull her into a loving hug and kiss her with as much love as she could muster. Bianca moaned into the kiss, melting into the older girl's arms. White stopped kissing her for a moment and whispered. "Hey... Thanks again... I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"Hey, shh... It's alright. I'm not mad."

"Okay... Um... Hey, Bianca...?"

"Yeah...?"

White mumbled into the girls neck, almost inaudably, before falling asleep.

It wasn't inaudible to the young blonde, however. She heard every sincere syllable, smiling to herself before falling asleep with her, replaying the words over and over again in her mind.

"I love you... Merry Christmas."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o

Holy crap. This was a long one... Especially since I came up with it literally AS I WAS WRITING IT. Probably should stop doing that... Anyway, wasn't that sweet? I realize I kinda dropped off in the middle there... I wasn't sure where to go from the hug, but I guess it works... Anywho, read and review. ^_^

Merry Christmas! Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
